Falling Apart
by Angelus Reaper
Summary: She helped him through the tough times. Always knew how to drag him out of the muck he somehow found himself in, but after 3 years apart she has changed a lot. She isn't the same outgoing, sociable person. What happens if she accidentally chooses the same high school as he did, and they run into each other? What happened to her during those 3 years apart? MiyukiXOC


**Hi! This is my fanfic to ever publish, so I'm really nervous, but if you like it please show your support in some kind of way! It helps so much! But anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter and you can give me constructive criticism. I want to write the best I can for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diamond No Ace and any of it's characters. It is owned by Yuji Terajima. I only own my OCs.**

 **Pathetic**

Crowds of students gathered around the school. She was not going into the sea of people. It was the beginning of a new year; her first year in high school. Most girls would be excited to start high school, but her? No, not any part of her had a desire to take one step into that building.

She sat on her knees and hid behind a tree far away from the monsters crowding the board. Well, at least that's what she calls them. She peeked around at them until one would look in her direction, and then she'd jump back behind the tree, terrified. Her brown hair that went to the top her back would sway back and forth when she would move.

"Azumi!" She bolted around and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" The blonde girl that towered over her kneeled down to her.

"It's fine! I can handle it! Really there's nothing for you to worry about, Kira!", she rushed her words and stuck her hands out, trying to make it seem okay. Kira took a breathe, her eyes hid behind her bangs and stood up, towering over her kneeling body once again. Veins popped out from multiple places.

"Really now? How long have I been your friend? For like four years?" She lifted her head making Azumi crawl back like lightening into the tree from her glare ", Don't you think you can trust me now?! I know you're lying to me!"

The brunette flinched at every word, closing her eyes to avoid looking at her. After a few moments she peeked out of one of her teary eyes. Kira's face slackened from her enraged look upon seeing the tears.

"So annoying," she muttered to herself ", Sorry, but can you eventually tell me what's going on? I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to help you with stuff like this." Kira looked off to the now smaller crowd for a moment until she looked back at the crouched girl.

"Well, what's your answer? I'm getting bored," she began tapping her foot impatiently.

Quickly nodding, the tiny girl rose from her position and held her school bag in both hands behind her back.

Kira sighed once again and bent back down and brushed of the pebbles, dirt, and twigs that were stuck to Azumi's knees.

"Sorry!" She dropped her bag and swatted the rest away. Even though the rocks and dirt were gone, marks were left behind. She leaned back down and started rubbing her legs aggressively.

"What are you doing?" The blonde pulled her upwards.

"I'm trying to get the marks off," she went back to work.

"They'll go away soon enough! Let's go see what class we're in!" Azumi yelped as she was dragged over to the boards.

"No no no! I'll wait till everyone is gone!" She planted her feet to the ground and pulled Kira back.

"Class will be started by then! We have to go now," her feet were dragging as she was pulled by the tall blonde. She soon found herself standing behind the crowd.

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' She panicked and started trembling.

"Move out the way people!" Kira screeched and pushed people out of her way while still holding onto the panicking brunette. Each time her shoulder brushed against someone she jumped.

"Aw, man! Looks like we're not in the same class like we were last year," she didn't pay attention to the blonde as she stared wide eyed at the people around her.

"Well at least our classes are close though," her friend kept rambling on.

'I want out of here!' She shrunk closer to Kira. The group slowly became more compacted and crowded them even more.

'Oh my god! I'm gonna die!' She ripped her hand out of Kira's and rocketed out of the crowd back to the tree. She gasped for breath as she used the great oak as support.

"Azumi?" She glanced back at the blonde.

"What happened back there?"

"It's fine. I'm fine! I-I just freaked out a little. I just need sometime alone," she failed to fake a smile.

"Alright," her friend quizzically stared at her.

"Well, see you after school," Kira waved as she made her way back to the school.

'I don't know how I'm going to do this.' Azumi let out a breath. She bent down to pick up her bag that she had left behind earlier. She was going to have a long day at school.

"I can't believe you weren't late for practice this year," she heard a mischievous voice come to her left near the baseball fields. It was a dark brown headed boy with glasses and another boy with the same color, but shorter hair

"Well, last time was an accident!" The short haired one yelled back. The other boy snickered in return. They were walking towards the school, but Azumi thought they were making a bee line to her and hid behind the tree.

"Yeah, I doubt that! Your just lazy, and before you know it you'll be obese!" The snickering got louder as they got closer to her.

"What!? No I'm not! I practiced more and harder than you last year!" The other boy yelled again. They were right on the opposite side of the tree from her now.

"Yeah, but you were-" they passed the tree and were right next to her. The bespectacled boy was facing the other boy when he noticed her to their right.

Azumi's eyes widened, not because of them seeing her, but because now she can see them up close. She knows the bespectacled boy. In fact she knew him better than anyone else back then.

His eyes widened too as he halted in place. The obnoxious boy kept on walking until he noticed he stopped.

"Azumi?"

 **So what do you think? Make sure to review so I know! I don't bite okay? Well, maybe... Lol just kidding. Also, the main OC(Azumi) will not be so pathetic and shy all the time. She will get better. You'll just have to find out why she is like that! And I want to make a schedule so I can update regularly. I know I won't be able to update next week, because I'll be out in the country and I don't know how the internet will be, so I'm probably going to decide which day I'll update on. I might update before next week, but you guys will have to convince me okay? Alright! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
